FF Challenge I am A Good Boy
by ELFturtlefish
Summary: Siapa bilang siwon itu bad boy ? Dia juga bisa kok membuat semua orang bangga padanya. Jangan pernah meragukan kempuan seorang choi siwon. Yewon / wonsung fanfiction. Siwon & yesung.


Ini adalah FF tantangan dari temen aku [nonnimELF] ^^ harus selesai dalam waktu 8 jam -_- . jadi maaf banget ya kalo cerita agak garing, gak nyambung dan typo everywhere hehehe..

[YEWON FANFICTION]

.

Happy reading ~°~

"SIWOONNN" teriakan nyaring dari seorang namja mungil terdengar di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi . namja berseragam junior high school itu terus melangkahkan kaki pendeknya menyusuri lorong untuk mencari kekasihnya yang menghilang sejak bel istirahat berbunyi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi ke kelas hingga jam pelajaran berakhir.

"Siwooonnn kau dimana ?" teriaknya lagi namun hanya di jawab oleh angin yang berhembus.

..

"Yak choi siwon cepat keluar sana , yesung tidak akan berhenti berteriak jika belum menemukanmu." gerutu seorang namja berbadan sedikit berisi pada seorang namja tampan yang sedang sibuk mengintip dari balik jendela UKS. Saat ini mereka sedang bersembunyi dari seorang namja mungil yang sedari tadi sibuk berteriak di lorong.

"Ssstt..diam kangin-ah nanti ketahuan." sahut namja bernama siwon itu seraya tetap pada kegiatan awalnya yaitu megamati kekasihnya yang sedang terlihat kebingungan mencari dirinya.

"Lagipula kan yang dia cari itu kau , kenapa aku juga harus ikut bersembunyi di sini , isshh." sahut kangin kesal.

"Yesung tau kau sahabatku , nanti jika dia melihat kau, pasti dia akan menanyakanku. bisa gawat." gerutu siwon lagi.

Kangin memutar matanya jengah, "kali ini apa lagi masalahmu ?" tanya kangin dengan nada bosan. Ya , dia sudah hapal kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini , setiap hari tidak pernah absen bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

"Coba kau bayangkan kangin-ah , tadi malam yesung meneleponku dan tiba-tiba berkata aku harus lulus dengan nilai sempurna tahun ini . dan tadi pagi ia memaksaku untuk membaca buku- buku yang sengaja ia pinjamkan dari perpustakaan , katanya untuk panduanku belajar."

Kangin mengangkat alisnya bingung . "aneh, bukankah yesung tau kau ini memang siswa yang tidak pernah belajar,

Tapi setahuku dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini , kenapa tiba-tiba.." kangin terlihat sedikit berpikir.

Siwon duduk di tempat tidur di samping kangin. "Maka dari itu , sekarang dia mencariku pasti untuk memaksaku belajar."

"Setiap hari kami bertengkar karena hal sepele , tapi kali ini aneh . sejak kapan dia peduli dengan nilaiku biasanya dia hanya peduli tentang hari ini aku pergi kemana , dengan siapa , apakah hari ini aku sudah mengucapkan i love you padanya, sudah memanjakannya , sudahkah aku meneleponnya sebelum tidur .. Begitu."

"Pfffttt... Hahahahahha.." kangin terbahak mendengar cerita siwon , sungguh menggelikan pikir kangin. Sahabatnya ini badannya saja yang besar tapi nyalinya sebesar kelereng jika sudah berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

CKLEK~

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang UKS Terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja mungil yang terlihat ngos-ngosan dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ye..yesung." ucap siwon gugup sambil melirik kangin tajam. Gara-gara suara tawanya tadi mereka jadi ketahuan. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya bersiul pura-pura tidak tau.

"SIWON ! aku mencarimu dari tadi , jadi kau bersembunyi di sini eoh ?"

"Baby, aku tidak bersembunyi darimu aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan iyakan kangin-ah ?" bohong siwon.

Kangin hanya mengendikan bahunya cuek.

"Mwo ? Kau sakit siwon ?" ucap yesung kaget sambil melangkah mendekati siwon dan mengecek keningnya. 'Tidak panas' batin yesung.

"Ck, kau bohong siwon. Cepat kita pulang kau harus belajar. Tadi kim songsaenim memberi kita catatan baru, kau kan tadi bolos pelajarannya. Nah sekarang aku akan meminjamkan catatanku dan kita bahas bersama." ucap yesung sambil menarik tangan siwon untuk turun dari tempat tidur UKS.

"Tapi yesung.. Tunggu dulu baby." tanpa mengindahkan protes dari siwon yesung terus menarik tangan siwon keluar ruang UKS meninggalkan kangin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

..

Siwon menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam 1 jam terakhir. Saat ini ia sudah berada di dalam kamar yesung untuk menerima bimbingan dari namjachingunya itu yang entah kesambet setan apa, tiba-tiba ingin dirinya menjadi siswa yang pandai dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Padahal selama ini yesung tidak pernah protes sekalipun jika ia suka bolos sekolah , tidak menghadiri jam pelajaran , maupun tidak mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Walaupun yesung adalah juara kelas tapi yesung tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kemalasan siwon, baginya yang terpenting siwon harus bisa memanjakannya, atau memberi semua yang ia inginkan.

'Ini aneh' batin siwon sambil menatap wajah yesung yang sedang sibuk menyalin catatan miliknya ke buku siwon.

"Nah , sudah selesai." ucap yesung tiba-tiba membuat siwon sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Yesung meregangkan tanganya yang pegal lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada siwon.

"Siwon , aku sudah mencatat semuanya di sini. Kau harus membacanya sampai tuntas dan rumus matematika yang baru saja kita bahas jangan lupa kau hapal. Aku juga sudah memberimu latihan soal, nanti kau kerjakan di rumah ya." ucap yesung sambil membereskan buku-buku di atas meja.

Siwon menopang dagunya di atas meja. "Baby untuk apa sih kau repot-repot melakukan ini semua, kau kan tau ini akan sia-sia , aku paling benci belajar."

Yesung mendelik mendengar ucapan siwon. "Harusnya yang kau benci itu kemalasanmu, atau teman-teman mu yang selalu mengajakmu bolos sekolah itu. Tidak berguna." omel yesung.

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa temanku baby ? Aku tidak suka ." bantah siwon kesal.

"Kau tidak suka ? Lalu kau mau apa ? Marah padaku ? Semua yang kukatakan itu kenyataan choi siwon." balas yesung tak mau kalah.

Siwon menarik nafasnya pelan untuk menetralisir rasa kesalnya. Mencoba tersenyum pada yesung agar masalah tidak semakin berbelit.

"Baby bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita kencan ? Aku lihat di daerah rumahku ada toko ice cream yang baru saja buka." siwon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jinjja ?" mata yesung seketika berbinar ketika mendengar kata 'kencan' dan 'ice cream'. Namun sedetik kemudian ia ingat jika siwon hanya ingin mencari kesempatan agar ia tidak menyuruhnya belajar.

'Plak'

"Aww.. Baby , kenapa memukulku ?" ucap siwon setelah kepalanya menjadi sasaran empuk tangan yesung.

"Kau jangan coba-coba menghasutku choi siwon!" bentak yesung.

"Ayolahh baby, lebih baik kau menyuruhku menemanimu belanja. Atau mungkin membawamu ke taman hiburan. Bisa juga kau menyuruhku memandikan ddangkkoma. Atau apapun asalkan jangan menyuruhku menghafal rumus , mengerjakan soal. Kepalaku bisa pecah." Ucap siwon berlebihan.

"Tidak..tidak..tidak.. Siwon, sebentar lagi kita lulus dari junior high school, ingat 6 bulan lagi . selama ini aku membiarkanmu karena ingin lihat apakah kau bisa sadar dengan sendirinya. Tapi sepertinya memang aku harus turun tangan."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot baby, aku akan pastikan aku lulus tenang saja."

"Dengan nilai yang memuaskan ?"

"Err.. Kalau soal itu aku tidak bisa menjamin, yang penting aku sudah lulus bukannya sudah cukup ?"

'Plak'

Lagi-lagi kepala malang milik siwon menjadi sasaran tangan mungil yesung.

"Kau memangnya tidak ingin membuat eomma mu bangga ? Kasihan dia choi siwon. Eomma mu itu pasti akan sedih kalau tau anak satu-satunya lulus dengan nilai terburuk di sekolah."

"Selama ini aku sudah membuat eommaku bangga baby. siapa yang tidak bangga cobak mempunyai anak setampan diriku." ucap siwon tidak nyambung.

Yesung menggerutu pelan mendengar kePDan kekasihnya. 'iya memang tampan tapi pemalas'. Batin yesung.

"Sudahlah, sekarang sudah sore lebih baik kau pulang. Besok kita bertemu di sekolah dan serahkan tugas yang kuberikan tadi oke ? Awas kalau sampai kau membolos , kita putus !" ancam yesung.

"Baby please.." rengek siwon yang membuat yesung menahan tawanya, sungguh tingkah siwon saat ini tidak pantas dengan tubuhnya yang berotot itu.

.

..

Seorang wanita setengah baya terlihat berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah sebuah kamar. Dengan perlahan tangan wanita itu memutar gagang pintu kamar dan membuka sedikit pintu itu untuk mengintip keadaan di dalam kamar. Dilihatnya putra satu-satunya yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di meja belajarnya. Bunyi telepon sejenak menghentikan kegiatan namja itu yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal di bukunya.

"Ya baby."

"..."

"Iya baby aku sedang mengerjakannya."

"..."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"..."

"Ne sampai besok, i love you."

Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum, sepertinya rencananya berhasil.

 _Flashback_

Yesung duduk dengan gelisah di atas sofa ruang tamu kediaman keluarga choi. Tadi sepulang sekolah ia di telepon oleh ibu dari kekasihnya yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumah. Yesung terus menebak-nebak sebenarnya hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh nyonya choi. Setahunya ibu dari kekasihnya ini adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, sehingga adalah hal langka mereka bisa mengobrol seperti ini.

"Aku akan langsung saja pada inti pembicaraan." ucap nyonya choi tiba-tiba membuat yesung sedikit kaget . ya wanita ini bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bertele-tele.

"Aku ingin kau membantu siwon belajar." lanjut nyonya choi dengan raut serius.

"Membantu belajar ?" ulang yesung.

"Iyya, hanya kau yang bisa yesung."

"Aku ?" tunjuk yesung pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ?" tanya yesung.

"Sebentar lagi kelulusan sekolah. Kau tau, jika siwon tidak lulus dengan nilai yang baik maka.." ucap nyonya choi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya menunggu nyonya choi meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Maka siwon akan di bawa oleh appanya." yesung terkejut mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut wanita setengah baya di depannya.

"Kau tau, saat aku dan appanya siwon bercerai , hak asuh atas siwon jatuh ke tangannya . tapi aku bersikeras agar siwon tetap tinggal bersamaku. Tapi entah kenapa siwon yang waktu itu baru berumur 7 tahun berubah drastis. Ia yang biasanya sangat aktif dan semangat belajar menjadi pembangkang dan suka bolos sekolah. Aku sampai menyerah membuat dia seperti dulu lagi , tidak terhitung sudah berapa guru pembimbing yang aku sewa menyerah untuk mengajar siwon." yesung terus mendengarkan ucapan wanita di depannya dengan serius, di dalam hatinya yesung merasa kasihan mendengar cerita ibu dari namja yang ia cintai ini.

"Kemarin aku mendapat e-mail dari appanya siwon yang berada di london, dia berkata akan membawa siwon bersamanya kecuali jika siwon bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik tahun ini. Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya mengancamku seperti ini , mungkin dia memang sudah tau prilaku siwon selama dia tinggal bersamaku , dan dia menjadikan itu alasan untuk membawa siwon pergi."

"Bagaimanapun , dia memang mempunyai hak atas siwon. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa putraku. Aku memang egois." lanjut nyonya choi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yesung menghampiri nyonya choi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Eomma tidak usah khawatir, aku akan berusaha membantu siwon." ucap yesung sambil menggenggam tangan nyonya choi.

Nyonya choi memeluk tubuh yesung.

"Terima kasih yesung, alasan aku meminta bantuanmu , karena aku tau siwon hanya menurut padamu. Aku sudah tidak tau harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi. Kita tidak mau kehilangan siwon kan."

Yesung mengangguk di balik punggung nyonya choi . kini yesung tau bahwa segala kenakalan siwon selama ini ada alasanya. Dan tugas yesung saat ini adalah membantu kekasihnya karena ia pun tidak akan sanggup kehilangan siwon.

.

..

Yesung terperangah membaca buku di tangannya . siwon baru saja menyerahkan hasil tugas yang ia berikan. Dan hasilnya.. Salah semua.

"Siwooonnn!" teriak yesung kesal.

"Wae baby ? Jangan berteriak terus ah , nanti cepat tua." sahut siwon yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Dada yesung naik turun menahan emosi. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia memberi bimbingan belajar pada siwon. Dan sudah berkali-kali pula ia memberi tugas yang selalu berakhir sama, Di kerjakan oleh siwon dengan asal-asalan. Bahkan namja choi itu sengaja mencoret-coret buku tugasnya dengan kata-kata cinta untuknya dan emotikon hati .ck.

"Siwon kapan sih kau bisa serius ?" seru yesung gemas sambil membanting buku yang di pegangnya ke atas meja.

"Aku selalu serius baby, aku serius mencintaimu." jawab siwon tanpa melepas pandangan dari ponsel di tanganya.

Yesung sungguh ingin mencakar wajah tampan siwon saat ini juga. Waktu kelulusan tinggal 2 bulan lagi tapi siwon tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Apa mungkin keinginan nyonya choi bisa terwujud ? Ini sungguh berat bagi yesung.

Yesung merampas ponsel di tangan siwon. "Siwon cukup !"

"Kembalikan baby, lagi seru." pinta siwon memelas.

"Ponselmu aku sita , sekarang kita belajar." ucap yesung sambil memasukkan ponsel siwon ke dalam tasnya dan membuka buku pelajaran di hadapannya.

"Ckk. Hari ini bisakah kita libur baby ? Aku bosan. Setiap hari melihat buku aishh.." protes siwon.

"Tidak choi siwon. Lihat ! soal yang kuberikan padamu tidak pernah ada yang kau kerjakan dengan benar. Kau sengaja kan ?" sahut yesung sambil menatap siwon tajam.

"Ne , aku memang sengaja. Aku kan sudah bilang aku benci belajar. Biarkan aku seperti ini." ucap siwon sambil mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja membuat buku-buku yang yesung tata berjatuhan.

Yesung memandang kekasihnya yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu dengan sedih. Masih ada waktu, dan dia harus berusaha membuat keinginan nyonya choi terwujud. Yesung memungut buku yang tadi terjatuh dan mulai membacakan isinya pada siwon . walau siwon tidak mempedulikannya karena ia malah memilih untuk tidur atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tertidur.

Tanpa yesung sadari, siwon membuka sedikit matanya dan memperhatikan yesung yang sedang sibuk membacakan isi buku padanya. Siwon tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

..

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan shinhwa junior high school tempat yesung dan siwon bersekolah . tepatnya 3 minggu yang lalu mereka telah melaksanakan ujian akhir sekolah. Dan kini tiba saatnya mereka mengikuti upacara kelulusan, pidato dari para guru, serta pengumumman siapakah murid yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik tahun ini.

Yesung terus merapalkan doa di dalam hatinya. Ia sungguh berharap siwon yang akan menjadi siswa yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik tahun ini. walau jujur di dalam hatinya masih tersimpan keraguan mengingat sikap siwon yang memang tidak pernah serius saat ia mengajari namja choi itu.

Yesung duduk agak berjauhan dengan siwon di aula sekolah tempat upacara kelulusan berlangsung. Sejujurnya semenjak ujian hingga sekarang ia sedang dalam masa bertengkar dengan siwon. Yesung sengaja mendiamkan siwon karena kesal dengan tingkahnya yang berkata bahwa ia mungkin akan lulus dengan nilai terburuk . sama halnya ketika kenaikan kelas dulu.

Yesung melirik siwon yang duduk santai sambil sesekali menguap bosan saat mendegarkan pidato dari kepala sekolah mereka di atas panggung.

"Dan hal yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh kita semua adalah, siapakah kira-kira yang akan menjadi siswa yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik tahun ini?" ucapan kepala sekolah tadi membuat jantung yesung berdegub sangat kencang . ia melirik siwon kembali yang kali ini tanpa yesung sangka sedang menatap juga ke arah dirinya. Yesung membuang pandangannya, ia takut.. takut jika setelah ini siwon akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Selamat kepada choi siwon."

Sedetik setelah mendengar nama siwon di sebut yesung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada siwon. Apa ia tidak salah dengar , ini mimpi tidak ya . namun yesung langsung tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat melihat siwon berdiri dan berjalan ke atas panggung, lalu menerima kalungan mendali, piagam dan buket bunga dari kepala sekolah mereka.

Dilihatnya siwon yang bersmirk ke arahnya, ck apa maksudnya ?

"Siapa yang menyangka murid dengan nilai terburuk setiap kenaikan kelas, bisa menjadi murid yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik tahun ini." ucap kepala sekolah shinhwa junior high school. "Namun dengan kegigihan semua pasti bisa terwujud. Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya apakah ada kecurangan yang dilakukan oleh siswa ini , tentu jawabannya tidak. Karena kami sangat tau jika siswa ini memang mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik melalui usahanya sendiri."

Sebenarnya tanpa yesung ketahui , siwon selalu serius dalam mendengarkan semua pelajaran yang yesung berikan. diam-diam ia mengerjakan semua tugas yang yesung berikan dengan benar hanya saja semua hasil tugas itu ia serahkan langsung kepada gurunya di sekolah. Siwonpun selalu meminjam berbagai buku-buku di perpustakaan untuk dia baca di rumah, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan yesung. Hanya beberapa guru di sekolah yang mengetahui tingkahnya itu. Entah apa maksud siwon , mungkin ia ingin memberi kejutan pada yesung . biarpun di depan ia kelihatan tidak peduli tapi sesungguhnya siwon memang tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan kekasih tercintanya itu. Lagipula siwon memang aslinya sudah pintar kan ? Jadi semua ini mudah baginya.

Setelah memberi kata sambutan untuk siswa terbaik , kepala sekolah mempersilahkan siwon untuk memberikan pidatonya.

"Terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin berkata.. BABY APAKAH SAAT INI KAU BANGGA PADAKU ?" teriak siwon tak tau situasi sambil menunjuk yesung , membuat semua orang bersorak sorai.

'Memalukan' batin yesung.

"Aku ingin kau kemari baby . berikan aku ucapan selamat." pinta siwon membuat kepala sekolah yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Yesung yang mendapat tatapan menggoda dari seluruh penghuni sekolah melangkah ke arah panggung dengan prasaan campur aduk, ada senang , terharu dan tentu saja malu akan tingkah siwon.

Setelah yesung sampai di atas panggung siwon langsung melepas mendali yang ia pakai dan mengalungkannya di leher yesung. Yesung tersenyum manis . tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok nyonya choi yang sepertinya baru saja datang , sedang menangis terharu menatap ke arahnya dan siwon.

"Baby." panggilan siwon membuat yesung menoleh.

"Aku minta ucapan selamat darimu." setelah berkata begitu dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yesung, siwon langsung menarik tengkuk yesung dan mengecup bibirnya.

Yesung membulatkan matanya terkejut. Apa siwon sudah tidak waras ? Ia tau siwon sering tidak tau aturan , tapi bukan begini juga kan , menciumnya di depan seluruh murid , guru, kedua orang tuanya, bahkan nyonya choi juga . hyaaaaa!

Sang kepala sekolah yang melihat pemandangan di depannya pun reflek berteriak "YAKK ! KALIAN BERDUA BAHKAN BARU LULUS SMP SUDAH BERANI BERBUAT MESUM DI DEPAN UMUM EOH !"

End

Hahaha~ garing banget yaa . jadi malu, udah ah.. terimaksih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. Pay~pay ^^

#wewillwaitforsiwon

#iwillwaityewonmoment :)


End file.
